


Let's explore

by Writetomuchsmut



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Canada, Canada has no shame, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Sadism, Top Germany, do those exist when you're immortal, he knows his shit, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writetomuchsmut/pseuds/Writetomuchsmut
Summary: Germany doesn't want to be a monster, and Canada assures her she's not
Relationships: Canada/Germany (Anthropomorphic), Germany/Poland (Anthropomorphic)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Let's explore

**Author's Note:**

> Recently watched fifty shades of grey and wrote this in a pissed stupor

Germany wished she could say she didn't know how she and Canada ended up in this kind of relationship but she’d be lying. She could remember the day perfectly. She had noticed her preferences long ago, she had shoved them down deeper than she could even reach anymore. And then, Germany noticed Poland. 

She had known about Poland of course; at first, it was awkwardly, he was another victim of her father’s greed. Then they were allies, in the EU, as bordering countries. And then, she noticed his snow-white hair, well-groomed, almost fluffy. His skin, impossibly soft-looking. Her fingers tingled while she wondered what his scars would feel like under her touch. 

When those thoughts turned, very suddenly, much less innocent. Dark red would stand so much against the pale colouring. His wings flapping in an attempt to escape her or wrapped around her pulling her closer, maybe both. Hearing breathless gasps as pain spliced with pleasure twisted his figure under her. 

Germany refused to acknowledge any feelings towards Poland after the first time she had spent a few minutes alone dealing with said thoughts. When at one time she had considered approaching him, over a drink or even a treaty. Not now, not ever, how can she even look at him. She fantasied about hurting him. What kind of love is that? 

Finally, she gave in. At first, she considered France, they were close enough and he wasn't exactly a virgin. Yet… something made her hesitate, maybe they were too close and he was an expert in romance, not the bedroom. So she asked around.

And that’s when she ended in a small comfy room on a fluffy couch and holding a cup of cocoa, sitting across from the most innocent country that she thought she knew. 

Canada blew lightly on his own cocoa, taking a small sip. “So, you wanna explore expressing yourself in the bedroom? If you came to me I doubt you’re vanilla,” he said with a chuckle.

“Well…” Germany quite hesitantly explained her intrusive thoughts, with a reasonable amount of prodding from Canada. The german tipped toed around her emotions towards Poland, not going into much more detail than he awakened something in her. 

The questions push her to the edge, she nearly stood and left multiple times, why did he need all these details and yet it bothered her just as much that she was able to provide answers. 

“So...” Canada finally said, “you’re a sadist?”

Germany flinched. 

“Wow! It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Canada quickly backtracked. “Uh- here, how bout we phase it like, you have a sadistic fetish.”

“What difference is it?” She stared into the half-empty cup, her body tensing. “I-I enjoy putting others in pain, I’m a danger-r-” Germany was disgusted with every fantasy, every thought that she had come up with, that didn't stop her from barely being able to keep from rubbing her thighs together as they talked. 

She felt a steadying hand on her shoulder. “You’re not a danger, Germs. It’s an entirely normal kink as long as you keep it to the bedroom.” Canada gave her the softest smile he could. “Now, where do you want to go from here.” 

“Was-?” Canada moved their cups onto a side table.

“Well, I get you’ve been dealing with your fetish.” Strong air quotes around the word dealing. “But… you know it’s not some terrible evil that you were cursed with. It can actually be a lot of fun if you got someone else to participate with you.”

“I could never take advantage of another person like that! I wouldn’t hurt my partner, it goes against everything I know.” 

Canada raised an eyebrow in question. “I’ve been the masochist in intimacy before, it was pretty enjoyable and I don't even have that kink.” He mumbled ‘surprisingly’ after.

The North American moved his hand from her shoulder to her cheek, pressing his thumb to her lips. “May I…?” 

She gave him a small nod, Canada pulling back her lips to reveal the increasing sharping teeth the further he moved back. Canada took one of Germany’s arms in both his hands, parting her fingers to see one of the almost unnoticeable slits in between her index and middle. He squeezed gently, looking back up, asking a silent question.

The nearly five centimetres long claw poked out of the skin. “I don’t think you’d even need any toys with your attributes, you could do quite a lot of damage with these alone.” He brought up a single finger, pressing it down until he broke through the skin, dragging it down slightly further before pulling off. 

Germany watched with a sicking fascination as blood began leaking down in a steady stream. Canada slowly wrapped his tongue around his finger before finally sliding it completely into his mouth. He popped it out, the cut already mostly reclosed.

The German was well aware her cheeks have gone entirely red and her eyes as wide as they can be. She tightened her lips. “Are you trying to arouse me!?” 

Canada looked away for a second. “Is it not obvious?” He moved a tentative hand against Germany’s chin, brushing across her cheek. “Now, let's start with the boring stuff.”

“Was-?” The hell did he mean by that?

“You know what safewords are right?” He sat back on his seat, leaving Germany much too needy for her tastes.

“Ja…” She gave a short nod, “I know the basic concept, it’s a random word that you have in order to stop everything if things go wrong?”

Canada smiled. “I personally have two safe words, one for stopping everything and another for just… taking a step back, you know?”   
-  
Germany had come back, of course, she had come back. She continued opening herself up, the two of them exploring more outside Germany’s original concern, her dominatrix attitude, a small taste for blood. 

Germany’s lips were interlocked with Canada’s on top of that same couch. She felt his tongue slip into her mouth, she immediately bit down. A muffled squeak forcing its way out of his throat. Germany pulled back, savouring the taste of her friend’s blood. 

“You wanna finally take this to a bed?” He murmured up to her ear.

A smile curled her lips.


End file.
